reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunset Canyon (Mission)
:You may also be looking for Sunset Canyon, the location where this mission takes place. Sunset Canyon is a mission in Red Dead Revolver. Story After learning that Javier Diego was the one who ordered his parents' deaths, Red arrives at Sunset Canyon to find the stagecoach which Diego uses to move his gold. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Kill the guards. *Destroy the stagecoach. Mission Details At the beginning of the level, the Shop interface provides a number of items not previously available. Among these, the Fire Bottle is available for the first time. After a cutscene shows Red sneaking into Sunset Canyon, the player has to sneak past or kill a number of guards while climbing towards the ruined mission. A level map is available for the first time to show the way and instructions are provided on its use. Once the player gets up the hill past the ruins, a cutscene shows guards being alerted and Diego's stagecoach driving across the canyon. The player has to destroy the stagecoach. This is accomplished by shooting it until the life bar at the top of the screen is emptied. The driver and passengers of the stagecoach will be returning fire, so a long range weapon can be helpful. Note that hits on the body of the stagecoach actually count as misses in the statistics since no human enemy was hit. In order to achieve a higher hit percentage and a better chance of earning an Excellent rating, the driver and passenger of the stagecoach must be shot instead. The driver is always exposed, but the passenger is usually shielded by armor, only popping out occasionally. After destroying the stagecoach, a cutscene shows Red being knocked out by Daren. Daren wants to kill Red, but Diego stops him, saying that he needs Red alive. He orders his soldiers to take Red to the gold mine. As the scene ends, the camera pulls back to show that the events were observed by a Native American. Mission Failure *The player dies. *The stagecoach escapes. Objectives for Excellent Rating To get excellent rating, the player must pass 3 of 4 of these objectives: * Accuracy: 66% * Damage Taken: 50% * Time: 5:45 * Best Combo: $200 New Game Elements Introduced *Level map (accessed through Start menu) Mission Complete Unlockables *Bounty: Stagecoach - $500 *Weapon upgrade: Twin Revolvers (Good rating) *Increase Maximum: Dead Eye (Excellent rating) Shop The Shop interface at the beginning of the mission has the following items available: *Dirt Shovel *Dirty Lasso *Embalming Tools *Fire Bottle *Infantry Hat *Ledger *Mask *Potbelly Stove *Sand Painting *Scalps *Wedding Rope Bounty Hunter Mode When playing this mission on Bounty Hunter Mode, the challenge is to steal a horse without being detected. Successfully completing this objective and finishing the mission rewards the player with Sunset Canyon as a stage in Showdown Mode. There is a horse in the middle of the ruins of Mission San Meland which is ideal for completing this objective. The player can scramble up the rocks directly ahead of where the mission begins, then crouch behind some rocks on top of the mesa to wait for the circling guard to pass. Sneaking up to the mission and hiding against the wall allows the player to silently kill the guard patrolling within the mission by a headshot with a thrown knife. Once the guard is killed and the outside guard is out of sight, the player can mount the horse to meet the objective. Gallery File:Stagecoach.jpg|Red taking aim at Diego's stagecoach. File:Map_Ch14.jpg|A map of the level. Video Walkthrough Related Content Category:Chapters in Revolver